


It Started With a Bet

by wallscrolls



Series: Results [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, I love this pairing why don't more people write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallscrolls/pseuds/wallscrolls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And really, like any bet Takane made over a shooting game match with Shintaro, she should have known that she was going to lose before they even started. That's why even if she wagered something ridiculous, she'd never go so far as to make a bet she wouldn't follow through on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With a Bet

The results screen always looked the same.

Takane didn’t even bother to sigh this time, as for the… what, third? fourth? time that evening, she looked at the exact same screen. The large blue letters that read “LOSE” above a list of numbers on her side, and on the other, red letters spelling out “WIN” were all too ready to inform her that for all her practice, she hadn’t managed to close the gap between her and Shintaro.

“Right, right. So this means you win… ah, what did we even bet this time?”

“I told you, stop betting already.” Next to her, Shintaro made an annoyed noise, putting down his controller and settling back into the couch, staring vacantly at the TV. “It’s stupid to keep doing it when you never win, anyway.”

“Argh, but if we bet on something then that’s even more motivation to win!”

“Like I said, you never win anyway, so there’s no—”

“Again!”

She picked up his controller and shoved it back into his hands, then closed the results screen to start up another round. Shintaro made another noise, louder this time, and dropped his controller on the floor.

“Look, I know I’m better than Haruka, but that doesn’t mean you get to use me for training whenever you want to. I have my own stuff to do.”

“Right, right. Shintaro is always so busy arguing with people online and watching porn. Hey.” Takane leaned against his shoulder, but he didn’t so much as glance in her direction, gaze lazily fixed on the screen in front of them. “When you jack off to the gay stuff, do you imagine you’re the guy-guy or the girl-guy?”

She could feel Shintaro suddenly go stiff next to her, and he turned just enough to take his eyes out of her field of view. “Eh… what kind of a question is that, even? And they’re both guys, so don’t go calling one of them a girl…”

“Well, you never told me, and I’ve been wondering all these years. After all, you made me watch so many naked women that I feel like I at least deserve that much of an answer out of you!”

“No one asked you to move into my computer!” Shintaro shifted, leaning forwards. The movement had Takane starting to slip behind him, so she pushed herself upright again. “And no one forced you to watch my porn, either. If you wouldn’t go away that’s your own problem.”

“And leave Master to jack off in peace? Perish the thought!” She grabbed the controller off the floor again and pushed it back into his hands. “If I win, you answer my question.”

“Hey, don’t you ever learn? And that’s just self-serving—”

“If you win…” she cut him off, then paused, trying to come up with a good equivalent for him. Then, grinned. “I’ll kiss you.”

Shintaro was still leaning forwards, so she couldn’t tell what sort of expression he was making. He seemed to not react for a moment, but huffed a few seconds later. “You really are running out of ideas, though I guess it’s not like you ever had interesting ones in the first place. I told you to stop betting already.”

He pressed start, giving her only a few seconds while the match loaded to sit forward properly and focus back on the game.

 

* * *

 

 

The results screen always looked the same.

Takane pouted, this time being the one to put her controller down first and folding her arms behind her head as she sat back. “I was really curious about that, too…”

“It was stupid, anyway.” Shintaro put his down as well and started to stand up.

“Aren’t you going to get your kiss?”

Shintaro glanced back at her. Takane looked up at him, expression neither particularly eager nor annoyed. He ran a hand through his hair. “… I don’t need it, you know. You’re dating Haruka, aren’t you?”

“… Yeah, well.” She shifted, gaze darting to the wall for a moment. “You know the kind of guy he is. He’s even said he’d want to see what I looked like kissing someone else, since he doesn’t get to see that when he’s kissing me. So I don’t think he’d care.”

Shintaro’s expression went flat. On the one hand, it sounded absurd… but when he thought about it, Haruka was a pretty absurd guy who he could actually imagine saying such a thing with a straight face. “Still, betting is stupid.”

“You’re just saying that because you’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“H… hey, don’t go making statements like that when you don’t even know if they’re true! You don’t even know things like that about me anymore!”

“But it _is_ true, isn’t it?” She brought a finger to her chin, tilting her head and giving him a smug grin. “It hasn’t been _that_ long. I bet you’re still claiming that ‘super virgin’ nonsense on the bulletin boards when it comes to discussions of female sex appeal. Considering how you talked to that poor employee at the mall, I can’t imagine you’ve come far enough to seduce any girl—”

She cut off as Shintaro abruptly sat back down next to her, a determined look on his face. A second later, he was leaning in and kissing her.

… She was right. She was totally right. Shintaro had no idea how to kiss someone. He kissed like someone who had only seen kissing in family-rated movies and porn, and wasn’t bold enough to imitate the porn. He pressed against her, moving his head just the slightest without actually making any attempt to open his mouth, and several seconds later pulled back, already flushed and breathing heavily.

Her own expression was flat in response. “You kiss like a total virgin.”

“Wha… How does a statement like that make any sense?!”

She tapped him on the nose. “You breathe through _this_ when kissing someone, dummy.”

“I-I know that! I was just…” He trailed off, gaze tilting sideways, the red tint still firmly fixed on his face.

Takane grinned again. “Does this mean I took your breath away?”

“Sh-shut up!” And before she could react, he was kissing her again, more insistent this time. It took a couple seconds before he let out an unsteady huff through his nose, as if forcibly reminding himself to breathe, and she felt herself roll her eyes. Well, if Shintaro wanted to prove he could do this right, she wasn’t going to stop him.

Takane reached up and wrapped arms around his neck, pulling him down a little as she opened her mouth against his lips. He went stiff again, but slowly relaxed, tentatively parting his lips in return. She gave him a few seconds to put his tongue into her mouth, but when he didn’t seem to have the nerve, she finally just shoved hers into his instead. Shintaro let out a surprised sound but Takane continued, undaunted.

It took several more seconds, but he finally seemed to get the idea, or gathered up his courage, or whatever it was that had been holding him back and started to kiss her in return, tongue sliding against hers. In response she tightened her arms around his neck a little, moving closer to him. To her surprise, she soon felt his hands on her waist.

There was something inherently strange about being pressed against Shintaro, feeling his heat against her body, the touch of his tongue, his skin, breathing in the smell of his clothes. He, who she could only watch through a computer screen for over a year, never to touch or taste or smell, was now moving against her, holding her. He was someone real. _She_ was someone real.

Physical attraction wasn’t something a body like “Ene’s”, with no biology at all, was capable of. But for all the aggravation she had caused and felt from Shintaro, there was no denying that she had come to care about him a great, great deal. The entirety of her world had become wrapped up in his. Maybe it was inevitable that, with her body back, she’d come to want to press herself against him even more.

She felt a wet heat gathering and building between her legs. She shifted, trying to relieve the building ache, and wasn’t quite sure it was an accident that she momentarily brushed between Shintaro’s legs and discovered that she wasn’t the only one aroused. Shintaro made a slightly muffled noise of surprise, seeming to freeze at that. But when Takane didn’t pull away, he seemed to grow a bit bolder, venturing to put his tongue into her mouth this time. She let him, moving closer, and suddenly the couch felt a little too small as she had to squeeze her way in to partially straddle him. Takane broke the kiss for less than a second.

“Touch me.”

“Wh—?” But then her lips were back on his and one arm removed itself from around his neck so she could slide her fingers down his front and reach into his pants. Just that little was enough to pull an almost embarrassingly loud moan from Shintaro’s mouth as he bucked up unconsciously beneath her touch.

He hesitated, one hand shifting on her waist but not quite moving down, and she made an insistent noise in the back of her throat, fingertips running up and down his length outside of his underwear as much as she could manage with his pants still buttoned. Shintaro seemed to nearly forget what he was doing as his breath went ragged. The familiar noises he made as he jerked himself off sounded distorted and so stupidly attractive when they were instead drawn out by her touch and muffled by her lips. It only made the ache between her legs grow, and she slowed to a stop and pulled back.

“C’mon, you’re gonna drive me crazy if you don’t touch me soon.”

“D-drive _you_ crazy?”

But it seemed to be the encouragement he needed. The hand still on her hip tightened, and his other reached down and beneath her skirt. Shintaro flushed for a moment, seemed to realize it and restarted the kiss so Takane wouldn’t be looking at his face, and his fingers tentatively began to run over her slit through the fabric of her panties. Even that little was such a relief after nothing, but she wanted _more_ , and let Shintaro know by pulling her hand back just long enough to undo the button on his pants and give herself more room to work. He slowed again, but another insistent noise from her and he instead pressed harder, rubbing up and down with a bit more eagerness as some of his fingers tentatively sought out the edges of the garment.

She rewarded him by reaching past his underwear and wrapping a hand around his dick properly. She already had a good idea what it was like, its size and length, but this was the first time she’d felt it in her hand. Thicker than what she was used to, but shorter. Probably actually pretty average. But the _sound_ he made into her mouth with the first stroke she gave him and the twitch of his fingers against her vagina sent excited sparks through her and even got a soft noise in return.

It seemed like forever before he finally pushed the fabric aside and, with only a little bit of needing to feel around, slid a finger into her. Takane took a long, deep inhale, shuddering around him, her grip tightening in response. Shintaro’s kissing had long since turned sloppy, but now she could feel her own responses dull and slow, and the heat inside her continued to build. More. She needed more of him. They were so close and she needed him so much closer.

“H-here.”

She pulled her hand from his underwear to reach into a pocket hidden in the seam of her skirt, and after a bit of searching, pulled out a condom package. Shintaro’s eyes darted to it, and the biggest pervert she knew actually flushed bright red at the sight. It was kind of pathetic and cute.

“H-hey, why are you carrying that kind of thing? And why pull it out now—?!”

“Because I’m giving Shintaro permission to fuck me.” She took the hand that was on her waist and pulled it by the wrist until it was in front of her, then shoved the package into it. “You know how to put it on. If you want to, go ahead.”

He stared at it for a moment, seemingly dumbfounded, then glanced back at her. She met his gaze, gave a soft huff, then clenched her vagina around his finger still inside of her. From his startled reaction, she wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d momentarily forgotten where his other hand even was. He slowly pulled it out, stared at his wet finger in some weird amazement, then with shaking hands started to open the package.

Takane let him work, at the same time doing her part by slowly working his cock out of his pants, which probably made his job of opening the condom a fair bit trickier. But by the time she was done, he’d managed to get the wrapper open, and no sooner did she move her hand away than he awkwardly started unrolling the condom down his length.

He finished and looked up, and she immediately moved in to kiss him again. From their positions, unless he was about to push her onto her back, a move that she figured he probably didn’t have the guts to do, she had more ability to direct this situation than he did. So she shifted until she was properly straddling him, reached down and moved her panties to the side, and then easily started to lower herself onto him.

The sound he made as she’d touched him was _nothing_ compared to this. The moan he gave as she took him deeper in was nearly as lewd as the worst of his porn, surprised and raw and _eager_. It made her whole body heat up, or maybe that was the way she felt the ridges of his length rubbing inside of her as she reached the bottom and settled in his lap. The way she could feel him inside of her, the way he trembled against her as he tried to adjust to something so completely new, the way his breath hitched unevenly as he struggled to remember to breathe…

Years ago, she had lost two of her closest friends on the same day. This was the third that she’d managed to save. This arrogant idiot with more intelligence than he knew what to do with, who had no idea how to interact with normal people, who she could never reach out and touch… was pressed against her, arms around her and hers around him as they panted together, the two of them only beginning to go farther than they’d ever managed together before.

“I-it’s… nothing like a hand…”

Despite her heavy breathing, she managed to get out a chuckle. “’Course not. Humans would all die off if it were.”

“… It feels so hot…”

“Don’t come on me already, Shintaro… We’re just getting started…”

To prove her point, Takane pushed herself up a little and then moved back down. Shintaro inhaled sharply and pressed his face to the side of her neck, his hands tightening into fists in her shirt. She continued to move up and down, listening to Shintaro’s ragged breathing as she felt him move in and out inside of her. The heat rolling through her made her feel as if she might melt, and before she realized it, high-pitched noises were escaping her throat. Against her back, Shintaro’s fists started shaking.

“T-Takane…”

She paused, pulling back a little. “Eh? What?”

He swallowed thickly, meeting her eyes for a moment before darting his gaze away, embarrassed. “I… Can I put you on your back?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course.”

She tried shifting a little to help, as one of Shintaro’s hands let go of her to steady himself against the back of the couch, the other moving to hold her lower back. But then he froze there for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to proceed. Takane watched his eyes dart around the couch for several seconds before she finally got impatient.

“Let go. I’ll move.”

He flinched a little and ducked his head, and Takane felt a small pang of regret. It’s not like he’d screwed up, really, so he didn’t have to feel bad about anything. But that hand left her back, and as quickly as she could she moved off of him. She lay down on the couch and adjusted until her head felt comfortable against the armrest. Satisfied, she spread her legs to let Shintaro in again, but his gaze seemed to be glued to the floor and he didn’t move.

“Hey.”

No response.

“ _Hey._ ”

He flinched again, but still didn’t look up. The silence seemed to hang in the air like a heavy weight, crushing both of them, ruining the atmosphere they’d both been wrapped up in a minute ago. Takane clenched fists around the fabric at the hem of her own shirt. What the hell was with this idiotic guy, even…?

“So that’s it? The guy who continued working on his files no matter how much of his progress I deleted without saving and who wrote down his favorite URLs on paper so he could get back to them even when I threw out his bookmarks and who got password cracking software when I locked him out of his favorite folders is just going to give up and stop because his couch was too small to roll around on?” They were selfish words; a deflected sort of selfishness where she didn’t have to be honest and tell him how much it meant to her to feel him against her.

“Don’t compare that to this…” He glanced to the side to sneak a look at her face, but what caught his eyes made him startle. Takane was still lying back on his couch, legs spread, but she was reaching out as if waiting for him to move in closer so she could wrap her arms around him again. Her expression was probably a little more honest than she’d meant it to be. Shintaro’s eyes went wide and he opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again.

“… Let me at least hold you.” This time it was Takane’s turn to be embarrassed, though her gaze only deflected for as long as it took her to say the words.

He hesitated, and for a moment, Takane was sure he wouldn’t follow through. But then he leaned in, and she slipped her arms around his neck and pulled his cheek against hers. He awkwardly braced himself to either side of her, but before too long, let a bit more of his weight rest against her body.

His heartbeat pressed against hers. Their breathing as they both struggled a little with their lungs squeezed together just a bit more than was comfortable. Maybe inviting him on top of her was a little much, not as sustainable as beside each other, but this way there was no denying that the two of them were here, together, in this moment. She squeezed her arms tighter around his neck and buried her face in the crook to drink in his scent.

Between her legs, fingers pushed her panties aside again and she felt the tip of Shintaro’s length starting to press at her once more.

“You okay?”

“Yeah.”

With that, he slid back in. She let out an unsteady noise, not quite sure if she heard him do the same in unison. He rested against her a few seconds, then slowly pulled out and began to move back in, this time at his own pace. Soon he was moving faster than she had, gasping and making all sorts of lewd noises against her shoulder.

She’d have loved to make fun of him, but the truth of it was that movement was pulling lewd noises from her mouth as well. Her nerves were quickly set alight as the movement within her built, already close to her peak. But as good as it felt, all that truly mattered was that he was pressed up against her, holding her, _real_.

_This is really real._

Takane tensed, clenching rhythmically around Shintaro as she reached orgasm. Shintaro startled, actually stopping as he felt her react. “T-Takane…?!”

She all but screamed. “ _Idiot_ , don’t just stop there! Keep going!”

He hesitated a second longer, but then resumed his thrusting, letting Takane ride out the rest of her orgasm properly. There was a part of her that was a little ashamed with all the noises that were tumbling out of her, especially in front of Shintaro, whom she’d often mocked after a particularly loud orgasm of his own. But she didn’t have it in her to stop them, and in the end let her low moans and high-pitched gasps let him know just how good he was making her feel. And maybe that much made it worth it; it meant she got to see his face flush a bit redder each time a particularly loud sound slipped out.

She was just about at the end of her orgasm when Shintaro shuddered, hips snapping forwards once, twice… She knew that motion, she knew the moan that escaped his mouth, though it was no longer held back for fear of being overheard by a sister or mother. Shintaro’s entire body gave a single shiver right at his peak, and then he was coming, spilling into her, finishing off their act. She held him close, not sure if she was imagining that his skin warmed a bit against hers. It was a satisfying feeling, and about when she estimated he’d be starting to wind down she began kissing him, sloppy and honest and _thankful_ , thankful that she’d had the chance to save him, that he’d been saved in the end, that they’d both been saved so they could meet here again like this and hold each other so closely. His responses were sloppy as well, slow and dulled with a fatigue not quite like anything he’d felt before.

Feeling the way his tongue moved against hers, sometimes sliding away as he seemed to lose focus for a moment, the first thought that came to her mind was, _“I bet if we played another round right now, I could beat him.”_


End file.
